


Enjoying the Outdoors

by antigone2071



Series: Restraint [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigone2071/pseuds/antigone2071
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman may have an exhibition streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Outdoors

Norman had moved her in with him a month ago, and thought it was the best decision he ever made. He loved her, knew he did. Sometimes thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life her. He thought he'd found that once before, years ago, but it didn't work out. He was certain it would this time though. Plus, she cooked. He was eating things other than pizza and Chinese for once.

She was on the balcony messing with her herb plants and flowers. He was watching her from the kitchen, and the air conditioning. She bent down to start trimming the lower seated plants and Norman felt himself stir at the enhanced view. She was wearing the tiniest pair of sorts she owned, and he already had a view of the bottom of her ass standing up. He could see everything now. He palmed himself through his jeans, already half hard, and walked out onto the balcony.

He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him.  
"Hello, Norman." She said as he began open mouth kissing her neck.  
"Did you need something?" She asked.  
"Mmmm." He confirmed. He ran one hand down her body and cupped her sex, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
She giggled at his insatiable desire, as he ran the same hand around her hip. He cupped her full cheek before slipping two fingers under the hem of her shorts and running them over her folds.  
"Norman, stop." She said. "People will see."  
"It's New York, babe." He replied. "No one cares." 

He continued to rub her, quickly finding her clit and making sure to run over it on each pass. He wrapped his arm around her tighter as she tried to free herself, but the twitch her pussy gave everytime he hit her swelling nub told him she wanted it. 

He felt her start to drip, and used her wetness to ease his movements. She was starting to struggle less, but she still protested.  
"Norman, please. Let's go inside." She begged.  
"Nope. Want you here." He replied, grinding his now fully hard length into her hip. He dipped his fingers inside her, and she moaned at the intrusion.

He began pumping his fingers inside her, feeling her dripping walls clench around them. He used a third finger to find her now throbbing clit and began rubbing it mercilessly. He used his other hand to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple through the thin fabric as held her tight against him. He slowly worked her up, grinding himself against her, until she forgot where they were and lost herself in him ministrations. He didn't let up until she was squeezing his fingers rhythmically as an orgasm washed over her, his name spilling from her lips.

He pulled his fingers from her sated body as she came down. Leaving his hand on her breast he used the one which was just inside her to gently push her forward, so she was leaning over the railing. She went willingly in her lax state. He reached back and undid his jeans, pulling himself free and using her juices still on his hand to slick himself. He pulled her shorts over and slowly pressed inside her warm sated walls. 

He stilled for a moment when he was fully seated inside her.  
"This ain't gonna take long." He said, before pulling back and starting a quick punishing pace.

He held her hips tightly against him with one arm, the other hand between her shoulder blades keeping her bent over, and fucked into hard and fast. He knew he would probably be hurting her if she hadn't recently cum. He felt his orgasm start to build and began slamming into her harder, definitely hurting her now if her little cries were any indication. He forced her body back into him, pushing himself as far inside her as he could, before emptying himself with a growl.

Norman leaned over her as he came down.  
"Sorry if I hurt you." He said.  
"It's alright." She said. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.  
"Very much." He replied.  
"So did I." She said, turning her head to kiss him deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompt requests on this series.


End file.
